SCP-035
SCP-035, also known as the "Possessive Mask", is an SCP that attempts to manipulate the player into helping it escape during the containment breach. Description SCP-035 appears to be a white porcelain comedy mask, although, at times, it will change to tragedy. Subjects within 1.5 to 2 meters (5-6 feet) of SCP-035, or in visual contact of it, experience a strong urge to put it on. When SCP-035 is placed on the face of an individual, an alternate brain wave pattern from SCP-035 overlaps that of the original host, effectively snuffing it out and causing brain death to the subject. The subject then claims to be the consciousness contained within SCP-035. The bodies of "possessed" subjects decay at a highly accelerated rate, eventually becoming little more than mummified corpses. Nevertheless, SCP-035 has demonstrated the ability to remain in cognitive control of a body experiencing severe structural damage, even if the subject's body literally decays to the point where motion is not mechanically possible. A highly corrosive and degenerative viscous liquid constantly seeps from the eye and mouth holes of SCP-035. Anything coming into contact with this substance slowly decays over a period of time, depending on the material until it has decayed completely into a pool of the original contaminant. Living organisms that come into contact with the substance react much the same way, with no chance of recovery. Psychological analysis has discovered SCP-035 to possess a highly manipulative nature, capable of forcing sudden and profound changes to people's psychological state. SCP-035 has proven to be highly sadistic, prompting some to commit suicide and transforming others into near-mindless servants with linguistic persuasion alone. SCP-035 has stated that it has intimate knowledge of the workings of the human mind and implied that it could change anyone's views if given enough time. In-game SCP-035's cell is located nearby the area residing SCP-049. Upon entering the cell, the player will find 2 doors, with the one on the right locked even to an Omni Card. The door on the left leads to a control room with the actual containment cell visible through the window. SCP-035 can be seen through it on the face of a scientist. Once the player is noticed, SCP-035 will pretend to be the scientist it is possessing and claim to have been trapped during the breach and the mask was stuck to him and possibly will kill him if medical attention isn't sought soon. (In reality, the scientist is already dead and SCP-035 is controlling his body and voice.) it will then beg the player to free it, and offer to accompany them to escape the facility. If the player chooses to open the door from the control panel, SCP-035 will reveal its true nature, and that it will not come with the player to escape, due to them being "a liability." Before leaving, however, it will tell the player to either escape through Gate A and that security there is tight, to find SCP-079 to escape through Gate B, or to go to SCP-012 and "read between the lines". Either way, with the first two, it will also tell the player they should deactivate the "Alpha Warheads". Also, if the player waits a certain amount of time, they can find an SCP-500 pill. If the player chooses to enter SCP-035's cell, the corrosive substance secreted from the mask earlier will form into tentacle-like appendages and attempt to beat the player to death. Quotes Upon noticing the player *"Oh thank god! Someone actually found me, I thought I was done for a moment there *laughs*" *"I can get us both safely to the surface, just find the control panel in there and open the chamber doors for me" If the player is idle for a long period of time *"Well, what are you waiting for?" *"What, do you not... Alright, I admit it, I wouldn't blame you if you don't think I look trustworthy but please, I need your help and quickly, the mask has been stuck to my face for some time now, and I think I need medical attention or it might kill me from the inside. Just let me out and I can find us an exit in a matter of time" *"*Sigh* I'm starting to lose my patience here" *"What are you doing just standing there?" *"You know, the Mobile Task Force will be entering the facility any minute now, guess what they do to stray class D's like you?" *"*Voice getting gradually more demonic* Fine, good luck getting out all on your own" *"Are you even listening?" *"Alright, look. If you still don't think I'm trustworthy enough, there's a locked storage room behind you, you probably noticed that it's guarded with a 4 digit passcode. Inside is some useful equipment, as well as a pill of SCP-500. The passcode is 5731, got it? 5-7-3-1" If the player activates the gas *"Wait, what the hell are you doing? What the hell are, *coughs* will you please why *coughs* just please *coughs* I can't breathe! No!" If the player leaves the gas on for a long period of time *"*Demonic Voice* So, you really don't want to leave this place alive, do you? You know there's no way a lone D class like you would make it to the surface safely, and even if you did, they'd gun you down the moment you came across their reticles*" *"*Demonic Voice* I'll give you one more chance here, just open the chamber doors, and we'll forget about this little gas incident*" If the player turns off the gas *"*Coughs* Thank you, just please, don't do that again *panting*" *"Now now, I think we got off on the wrong foot here, really. To prove that I'm not up to no good, try that locked door over there, the code is 5731. 5-7-3-1. Got it? You'll find all sorts of goodies in there OK? Please, just not the gas again*" After the player has entered the locked room *"You see? You can trust me. Now please, just hurry and open the door" After the player has opened the door for SCP-035 *"Unfortunately, I can't take you with me, you're too much of a liability in many ways. So yes, I did lie to you, but for the sake of my freedom, the easiest way to get out safely, is probably Gate A, the security is pretty high, but if you manage to sneak past the guards and reach the lower level under the bridge, there's an unguarded service tunnel, that's your way out" *"Unfortunately, I never had any intentions of taking you with me, so this is where we part ways. But for the sake of my freedom, I have reason to believe that SCP-079 is taking control of the facility's systems, including the door system. Your best bet is to appeal to it somehow, hopefully, you can come to a compromise, however, it does not control the warheads which you should disable remotely in the event that something goes wrong" *"I commemorate you for your help, but I have no further business with you, I have no intentions of taking a person who earned their imprisonment with me. But for the sake of my freedom, the simplest way for you to get out safely, is to go and find SCP-012 in the light containment zone, if you can read between the lines, it'll be interpretable as a map. Good luck" Trivia *SCP-035 has the most quotes in the entire game. *There is a bug where the mask will vanish from the host scientist, revealing a SCP-106-like face. This is probably due to the corrosion. *If the player decides to leave his chamber and not open the door, SCP-035 will say nothing. * SCP-035, despite being classified as Keter and being harmful, is completely harmless to the player. However, the tentacles in the containment chamber created by its liquids will attack the player. * There is a bug that if the player leaves SCP-035's containment chamber, and return from a long time, he will be gone from his cell, he can still talk however * When SCP-049 is close enough to SCP-035, 049 will walk over to where 035 is and attempt to cure him, but will instead walk in a straight line and most likely be walking into a wall, but it is not possible for 049 to touch 035 due to the door not being able to open until 035 is out of the room and will disappear as soon as he is out of the door, thus not being able to see the surgery performed on SCP-049-2. Category:Keter Category:SCPs